gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:House Baratheon
Split Should we divide this among the three branches? King's Landing Baratheons, Dragonstone Baratheons and the Origianl Recipe Baratheon of Storm's End?--Gonzalo84 19:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :No. The house is not formerly split, three members are claiming different things. We can note the different claims on the House Baratheon page and then clarify on the individual pages for Joffrey, Stannis and Renly. No need to create separate pages for 'new' houses.--Werthead 12:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree Expanding family tree graph Hi I noticed you forgot to add Renley Baratheon to the family tree picture on the main aricle 02:30, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Ash :(sigh) The family tree doesn't extend beyond a certain point to the right, after which it cuts off for bigger families (such as this one)...notice that Tommen is also cut off. There's an "expand" icon you click, it's near the upper right corner of Cassana's icon.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Wargear The only piece of military equipment that I've seen which distinguishes the Baratheon soldiers from other Westerosi banner-men appears to be Burgonet-style helmets, much as the Stark troops have Sallets. I've noticed Burgonets have also made appearances in Starz's Da' Vinci's Demons, '''Showtime's The'' ''Borgias and even in History Channel's ''Vikings. ''I wonder what company supplies them with these costumes.--Fenrir51 (talk) 22:55, April 25, 2014 (UTC) : Yes they wear Burgonets. Overall, they appear to be inspired by 16-17th century Scottish border reivers and Irish Galloglass troops. Nanomat (talk) 02:28, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Claimants I believe that Myrcella and Tommen should be removed as "Claimants". It is true that they are in the succession line, but they are still members of a different house that isn't even claiming the title of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, while Stannis is and actually conquered it, rallying the Stormland's bannermen to his side. Ultimately, Stannis is the only current claimant to that title. 22:07, October 25, 2014 (UTC) While the exact plans Robert had for how the lordship of the Stormlands would proceed after him, in the books, after Stannis loses the Battle of the Blackwater, most of the military strength of the Stormlands Houses is crushed. Joffrey's Lannister-Tyrell armies then pass through the Stormlands, bloodlessly subjugating them, with many lords bending the knee in surrender, some outright joining their remaining small strength to him (nominally), others (perhaps Tarth) switching back to neutrality. The point is that Joffrey has functional control of the Stormlands post-Blackwater. The only fortress still loyal to Stannis is Storm's End itself, the regional capital, and an impenetrable castle. The TV show never explicitly made this clear in dialogue, but they did acknowledge it at one point; post-Blackwater when Robb is looking at his war map of Westeros in Season 3, you can see army markers for Lannisters and Tyrells now all over the Stormlands -- we took a screencap of this and put it in the articles too. So yes, the title is contested, now between Tommen and Stannis. At the moment, Tommen actually controls the Stormlands - but Stannis retreated to Dragonstone island with his few remaining soldiers, and now to the North.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:04, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Extinct? All of the confirmed, legitimiate members are now dead. Renly had no line. Stannis and his line are dead. Robert has no legitimate line. The only Baratheon left is Tommen, who of course isn't even really a Baratheon. No cousins, etc. have been shown on the show. So should they be liststed as extinct? TheUnknown285 (talk) 03:01, June 15, 2015 (UTC) What about Gendry? Isn't a bastard the heir when everyone else is dead? Gendry is an unrecognized, unlegitimized bastard. Tommen is already viewed as a bastard born of incest with no claim on the throne. Legitimizing Gendry would usurp Tommen's claim, so he would never legimitimize Gendry. Plus, there's the problem that Gendry was unrecognized by Robert. TheUnknown285 (talk) 20:30, June 15, 2015 (UTC) : We don't know what will happen now, and I don't want to spoiler. But another claimant, Daenerys for example, could have interest to rebuild House Baratheon through legitimizing Gendry. --Exodianecross (talk) 06:25, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :: He isn't the heir, but he's still a Baratheon. --Mesmermann (talk) 10:56, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Cersei - Head of House Baratheon? While House Baratheon is considered "legally extinct" according to this page, there's a good probability that Cersei is considered head of House Baratheon. Her claim to the Iron Throne is largely due to being Robert's widow and the mother of Joffrey and Tommen -- couldn't she also then be considered the head of House Baratheon as well as House Lannister? For an example in the novels, there's Barbrey Dustin, a widow who is considered the head of House Dustin rather than a member of House Ryswell after she inherits Barrowton from her husband. Princess Eska (talk) 17:45, May 3, 2019 (UTC)